


Only Doing My Job

by King_Carbonele



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela saves Hanzo, Budding Romance, F/M, They're not in an established realtionship, and there's underlying crushes on one another, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Carbonele/pseuds/King_Carbonele
Summary: She smiled at him briefly and then looked away. “I was only doing my job.”





	Only Doing My Job

Angela could hardly hear over the sounds of the fight around her. The dust that was being thrown up around her and the smoke from explosions obscured her vision as well. All she could see were shapes at this point. The silhouettes of her teammates, the silhouettes of Talon operatives as well. Sometimes they would come more in to focus as she moved her way around the battlefield.

There was the flashing of guns being fired, a few times she could catch glimpses of things being thrown or placed on the ground. It was chaos. Every battlefield ended up in chaos though, there was nothing clean about fighting. And the messiness of it all made it harder for her to search successfully.

She lost sight of Hanzo. She did have her caduceus staff on him, the beam of light reaching from her to him as she kept her support on him during the fight. But then he strayed too far and she lost her connection. And with all the debris she couldn’t find him again. She was sure her voice would get swallowed by all the noise. Calling for him would only do so much for her effort. For now she was going to stick to searching.

She stepped wrong, not watching where he feet were going and felt herself buckle to the ground. She tried to place her staff to keep her balance but she fell anway, her staff sliding away from her. She let out a hiss of pain when her knees slammed in to the ground.

Angela got up anyway, her worry for Hanzo driving her onward. Her knees objected to the movement but she knew what she had to do. She made her way through the dust and smoke, ducking behind things as frequently as she could to shield herself from fire.

After a few minutes of searching something must have led her right to where Hanzo was. She ducked behind a broken wall and there he was. She could tell even in the poor lighting that he was pale and in immense pain.

His eyes flicked up to her and she could see tears in them. She noticed his hand was pressed to his side. Blood seeped through his fingers and it turned his dark clothing darker. A puddle formed under him and a few drips fell from his fingers to join the rest of the blood on the ground.

She crouched next to Hanzo and moved his hand from his side. He didn’t object and his arm seemed weak as she pushed it away from his side. And sure enough there was a bullet wound. His clothing was tore and she could vaguely see the hole where the bullet had pierced him.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Angela said and put a hand on his cheek briefly and put her staff where she could keep it safe as she got Hanzo to a secure location.

“Do you think you can walk?” She asked and he didn’t appear very eager to try. She pressed her lips together and helped him on to his feet. “I don’t care much what you think you can and can’t do right now. We’re going to have to try to get you out of here alive.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to object and she gave him a stern look, one telling him not to question her right now. She pulled him up and had him put an arm around her neck and wrapped an arm tightly around his torso. She pulled her pistol and held it in her hand with a vice grip, ready to shoot anyone that was going to harm either of them. But at the same time she was afraid to.

There were so many people out there and she was going to be moving much slower now with her knees and Hanzo’s bullet wound. She shouldered his weight and moved to the next closest thing they could use for cover. A couple bullets whizzed past them and she could hear them around the two of them.

Her heart began to pound against her chest and it felt almost as if her heart was hammering against her ribs. She could hear Hanzo’s labored breaths in her ear and that made everything all the more terrifying. A bullet hit the car that they were hiding behind and she could hear it as it made contact with the side of the car.

“We’re going to have to move quickly.” She told Hanzo and he only made a sound in response. She was sure he was more focused on his pain and getting to safety more than anything else at this point.

The two of them got up again and made their way from cover to cover, bullets luckily missing the two of them as they tried to get somewhere less dangerous than where they were currently. For as terrifying as it was she knew it was her job to get Hanzo back safely.

The two of them made it into the cover of a vacant and horribly destroyed building and hid behind some counters that were still mostly there. But they weren’t alone for long, Talon operatives joined them. She could see Hanzo shift, wanting to fight, and she shook her head and motioned for him to lay low. She peaked out and counted how many came inside. There were three. It would be hard to get out of there safely, but she would manage.

Angela gripped her pistol in both hands and made her way out from behind the counter. She took a deep breath and activated her Valkyrie suit. The now large and glowing wings brought attention to her and the three soldiers turned to look at her, startled by the sudden change in events.

She aimed with deftness, all her time training to protect her team wasn’t going to waste now. She fired at one soldier knocking them back. She wasn’t sure if they were dead but she needed to take advantage of startling the group. Getting one of the three in a way that they couldn’t fight was just what she needed.

Two against one would give her better odds than three against one. The remaining two trained their guns on her. She took those few moments and lept into the air. The ceiling kept her from going very high but she could move easier and be harder to shoot in this position.

She began to move freely about the room, trying to make it harder for the two to get a shot on her. And she fired her pistol as she tried to keep herself unharmed. She got a second one down, this operative obviously dead compared to the first.

She hated to kill but she had to remind herself this killing wasn’t for nothing. She would be saving a life with it. The operatives in exchange for Hanzo was enough for her. In those moments when her mind wandered a bullet grazed her side.

She yelped and fell to the ground. Her wings shrank again to their normal size and she looked up at the soldier. She held her pistol out with one hand, the other pressed to her wound and shot up into their helmet. There was a spray of blood and gore and they fell to the ground with the other two.

Angela moved around to where Hanzo was and he looked her over.

“You’re hurt.” He said and she shook her head.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed soon enough.” She took her staff and pressed it into his hands. “You can heal me with this.”

He looked at her bewildered and she smiled softly. She guided his hands to activate it and soon enough the light wound she suffered was repaired.

“See, good as new.” She smiled and showed him where the wound once was. “Now let's get you to safety once and for all.”

She pulled Hanzo up off the ground again and led him off to a building that was in better condition than the one they were in previously, and there was a lack of corpses here. She laid Hanzo down and got out her kit for quick fixes on the battlefield.

She gave him some pain killers and got ready to extract the bullet before she was able to use her staff on him again to repair the flesh. She set to work once the medicine set in and she got the bullet out fairly quickly.

She set it aside and picked up her staff and within moments he was healed entirely. Although his flesh was taken care of she knew he lost too much blood to put him back in the fight. “Do you think you could stay here until we come back for you?”

Hanzo nodded and looked extremely uncomfortable. She could only imagine how poorly he felt from the bloodloss. She looked him over for a few seconds before getting up and checking if things were safe and then she flew off into battle once again to assist the rest of the team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once back at the base Angela went to visit Hanzo after attending to minor wounds from the mission. He was upright and one of the doctors had him setup with some food and juice to help with recovering from his blood loss. It wasn’t enough to warrant giving him any blood but it was enough to keep him out of the fight.

“How are you feeling?” She asked and leaned against the counter close to his seat.

“Better than I was.” He responded simply and she shook her head with a smile at the response.

“I’m glad to see you being responsive this time. I was worried about you with how quiet you got out there.”

“I admit, I was scared…. Thank you, Angela.”

Her eyes widened momentarily, this was the first time he had called her Angela and not Dr. Ziegler. She smiled at him briefly and then looked away. “I was only doing my job.”


End file.
